fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong Country RPG
Donkey Kong Country RPG ''is a title for the Nintendo 3DS in the ''Donkey Kong Country franchise. It is noted for being the first game in the series to have King K. Rool as a playable character. It also marks the reintroduction of K. Rool and Lanky Kong into the franchise. It is the first RPG in the bigger Donkey Kong universe, and as a result the first RPG to feature Donkey Kong characters. Plot Prologue - The Wrath of Sapientum Donkey Kong is woken up to the sound of Cranky Kong yelling. It is revealed that King K. Rool has stolen DK's banana hoard, and he needs to get it back. With Diddy Kong in tow, Donkey Kong gives chase to K. Rool. Although King K. Rool leaves various traps for them, DK and Diddy manage to catch up to him in an ancient Banana Temple, and K. Rool engages them in battle. Although DK and Diddy defeat him, K. Rool tries to sneak away by firing a hole in the wall with his blunderbuss. However, the wall leads to a treasure chest locked shut by a magical lock. K. Rool, being the greedy crocodile that he is, destroys the lock with his blunderbuss. To his surprise, he is knocked into the distance by an ancient demon residing in the chest; Sapientum. Sapientum then proceeds to imprison DK and Diddy in barrels, and sends them flying into the distance. DK manages to break the top of the barrel in midair, and can only watch as Sapientum envelops his island in a black shroud... Mt. Molasses Donkey Kong wakes up on an island full of Gnawties, who are gathered around him. They decide to nurse him back to health, and Donkey Kong becomes a protector to the Gnawties. However, one day an evil Gnawty by the name of Moleschief arrives. He declares himself King of the Gnawties, and promptly proceeds to send one of his minions to fight DK. Donkey Kong easily defeats the Bad Gnawties, and Moleschief is frustrated with his loss. However, he decides that DK challenge him atop the nearby Mt. Molasses; the tallest mountain in the island system. He then kidnaps the citezens of the town and carries them to the top of the mountain. DK sprints off after him. As DK climbs the mountain, he eventually approaches a tall cliff that he can't climb. As a result, he attempts to backtrack and find another way. But the river washes away the path DK is standing on and he ends up near another part of the mountain. There is finds a barrel with a blue "DD" on it. He promptly breaks the barrel, revealing Diddy Kong inside. Diddy is very relieved to find DK, and tells him that he was trapped in the barrel ever since Sapientum threw him away. DK tells Diddy of Moleschief and Diddy agrees to help. They then venture off into the nearby jungle. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong eventually reach the cliff once more, however this time Diddy uses his rocketbarrels to boost him up into the air, and the Kongs continue scaling the mountain. They eventually reach a large bird's nest, where they find a giant Necky guarding the upper parts of the mountain. DK and Diddy are forced to engage it in battle. Once it is defeated, DK and Diddy continue scaling the mountain. Eventually they reach a long pathway that winds up to the top of the mountain. Moleschief sees them and panics, and as a result begins throwing rocks at them, Donkey Kong jumps over the rocks, and eventually gets up to Moleschief. Moleschief finally battles the Kongs, and is not willing to go down easily! Moleschief is defeated and falls off the mountain. He drops a Golden Banana, but DK and Diddy don't see it until after they free the citezens. The citezens thank DK, who then sees the Golden Banana and picks it up. It teleports him and Diddy away from the island. Donkey Kong Island (2) Glazed Glacier Snowmad Barracks Sunken Shore Tiki Volcano Davey Jones' Locker Scaffolding City Donkey Kong Island (Final) The Center of the Universe Gameplay This game features a style of gameplay blending the classic Donkey Kong Country gameplay (though the plain resembles Donkey Kong 64) with RPG elements thrown in, such as a battle system and experience points. On the overworld, Donkey Kong can slap the ground, just like in his games. He also can collect Banana Coins to use as currency throughout the game. There are also Banana Points, which allow the Kongs to use special moves. Each time you level up, you get three more Banana Points. Leveling Up After an enemy is defeated, it drops experience points, which take the form of Bananas. The bananas are piled next to a tree, and when the bananas reach the top of the tree that character levels up. Every few level ups, a character gets a new ability. Partnering In battle, there are two characters out at once. Different combinations of characters can do different special moves. There is a system called PP (Partner Points), that prevent you from using the Partner Moves too often. A table is below of all possible Partner Moves. Characters Party Members Important Non-Playable Characters Villains Movesets See: Donkey Kong Country RPG/Movesets Each character has their own select moveset they can use. Items See: Donkey Kong Country RPG/Items There are multiple items in the game that characters can use to heal themselves, hurt opponents, and various things to use in battle. Enemies and Bosses See: Donkey Kong Country RPG/Enemies and Bosses There are many different enemies and bosses that the party fights. Trivia *This is the first canonical appearence of King K. Rool in the Donkey Kong ''franchise since ''DK: Jungle Climber ''in 2007. *This is the first game with the ''Donkey Kong Country ''title to have King K. Rool appear with his original king outfit since ''Donkey Kong Country, rather than an alternate persona. **However he does adopt his Kaptain K. Rool persona when he is encountered in Davey Jones' Locker. *This is the second Donkey Kong ''game featuring the characters on a 3D plane, the first being ''Donkey Kong 64 ''in 1999. *This is first time Kalypso has appeared in a non-spinoff game. This game also reveals that Kalypso is K. Rool's wife, and is effectively Queen K. Rool. References *''Donkey Kong - ''Scaffolding City is based off of this game. Donkey Kong debuted in this game, and Jumpman appears as a boss. Also, on Mt. Molasses the part where Moleschief throws rocks at DK on the final stretch is a reference to this game. *''Donkey Kong Jr. - ''The vines from ''Donkey Kong Jr. appear during the Jumpman chase leading up to his boss fight atop the highest skyscraper. *''Joy Mech Fight - In an room in Snowmad Barracks, a Tuck is shown playing the game on an emulator. Dixie Kong promptly scolds him for pirating the game. Sukapon also appears on a poster in the back of Funky's Shop on Mt. Molasses. *''Donkey Kong Country - ''Diddy Kong, King K. Rool, The Kremlings, Funky Kong, Cranky Kong, and Candy Kong (who all debuted in this game) appear in the game. The opening of the game is a reference to the entirety of ''Donkey Kong Country, ''featuring all the worlds that appeared in the game (excluding Gangplank Galleon). Gangplank Galleon makes as a shipwreck in Davey Jones' Locker. Rambi the Rhinoceros, Enguarde the Swordfish, and Squawks the Parrot all appear as items. The goal of this game is similar to the one in ''DKCRPG, ''which is collect all the Golden Bananas and take down a villain. *''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest - ''Dixie Kong (who debuted in this game) appears as a playable character. King K. Rool also briefly adopts his Kaptain K. Rool persona from this game, and well as sharing his theme music with his in this game. Squitter the Spider also appears as an item. *''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble - ''King K. Rool's wife, who is mentioned in a throwaway remark in that game, is now revealed to have actually existed and passed away between the events of this game and ''Donkey Kong 64. Parry the Parallel Bird also appears as an item. *''Donkey Kong 64 - ''Lanky Kong, who debuted in this game, is a playable character. A large amount of the weaponry and equipment that the Kongs use comes from this game. Orange Grenades appear as an item. *''Donkey Konga - ''The moves that Kalypso teaches the Kongs all revolve around the bongos, which were first bought into the continuity in this game. *''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat - ''Some of Donkey Kong's abilities come from this game. *''DK: King of Swing - ''When the building is collapsing in Scaffolding City, the way Donkey Kong has to climb down from the building is a reference to this game. *''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast - ''Kalypso and Kludge, who first appeared in this game, appear as NPCs. K. Rool's barrel vehicle in Davey Jones' Locker is a reference to this game. *''Donkey Kong Country Returns - ''Tiki Tong, Professor Chops, and the Tiki Tak Tribe all appear. The world Tiki Volcano is based off of the final world of this game. *''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze - ''Lord Fredrik and the Snowmads all appear in this game. Snowmad Barracks is based off the final world of this game. Gallery Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fan Games Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:2015 Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Donkey Kong Country (series)